The Dance Part 1
The Dance Part 1 is the 12th episode of season 2 and the 26th episode overall. It is the first part of the two-episode long Season 2 finale "The Dance." Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "Ok people, pay attention: it's endgame time! You all know that I was framed for pulling off the biggest prank in highschool history. Why? I still have no clue! What I do know is there are kidnapped teachers, a secret government project, monsters, robots, robot monsters, and a chart in a brainwashing room that shows who's taking who to the dance. And I know who's behind it all, two people Principal General Barrage and Radcircles also known as..." "Knock Knock." "Lynch, my peanut munching ex-friend. What are you and Barrage up to?" "Oh Lee, why can't you ever just say who's there?" "Seriously dude, enough with the Knock Knock Jokes!" "Sorry Daddy-O- I must be getting underneath your skin. I sure hope you're ready for the big dance tonight, it's going to be a real shin-dig!" "I'm not going to let you get away with anything!" "Oh so dramatic, only problem: you can't stop what you can't find! Hahaha Let me write that one down, it's a dosey!" "Oh I'll find you, you can count on that!" *8:07AM Lee arrives at school via skateboard, he asks Zed Point Conasty and Cyrus Xavier if they've seen Lynch anywhere only to respond that they have never heard of him, dispite the fact that Cyrus was the one who gave Lynch a copy of The Prank Song for Brandy's party. Furthermore, Lee also notes suspicious behavior from some of the other students, all paired off with each other in unlikely couples. Meanwhile, Holger Holgaart is drawing a picture of himself and Greta Von Hoffman, simultaneously devising a plan to get her back. Ed McFeeney is also similarly illustrating his Greta Fantasy and informs Holger that he too plans to get her back. Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian make the morning announcements, reminding the student body that today is the day of the Dance. Lee is running through the halls in hopes of finding someone who remembers Lynch. He soon spots Vice Principal Victoria but unfortunately her memory of the conspiracy has apparently been wiped. Barrage also announces that Inspector Blompkins has returned for his final inspection and orders the student body to be on it's best behavior meaning no phones, further more he announces that the Dance is cancelled. Furious with Barrage, Victoria goes to confront him. Lee runs into Tina in the halls and tries to talk to her about the conspiracy but not only does she not remember Lynch but Lee accidentally enrages her by claiming that the conspiracy is more important than the dance, which she leaves to confront Barrage about and tells Lee to thank her for it while he's slow dancing with Brandy Silver. Lee however notes that he doesn't want to go with Brandy but with Tina. He soon runs into Biffy Goldstein who is also looking for Lynch. Overjoyed that someone finally remembers Lynch Lee hugs Biffy, much to the amusement of some of the other students. When Biffy asks why he would forget about Lynch, Lee explains that for some reason everyone has forgotten about him. Chaz announces over the intercom for Camillio Martinez and Brandy to report to Room 113b, and Lee suddenly remembers that people have been called down to Room 113b since school started. Furthermore, Lee also remembers that that's the room all the missing teachers went to and hence fears the worst. Meanwhile, Tina and Victoria are attempting to convince Barrage to go through with the dance. Though Barrage vehemontly refuses to cooperate and Victoria tries to change his mind by feeding him more Turkey Jerky. Barrage secretly only pretends to eat the Jerky and agrees to go through with the dance after all, on the condition that they pass inspection. At that point Inspector Blompkins arrives, and Barrage's best attempts to suck up to him result in getting a demerit, two more means failure. Meanwhile, Brandy and Camillio are walking to Room 113b, Brandy chewing Camillio out over the fact that he asked out Kimmie McAdams to the dance when he was already going to the dance with her. Lee and Biffy arrive at the Janitor's closet at the same time the pair do, Biffy being hostile to Camillio about asking out Kimmie and Brandy being peaved about Lee not asking her out to the dance since it's tonight. Lee however retorts that she already asked out Cam, Biffy then shoves Camillio into the closet to confront him in private about Kimmie, soon followed by Brandy and by Lee, who only tries to break up the fight. With all four of them inside, the closet door closes by itself and is suddenly filled with the Prank Song which puts Brandy and Camillio into a trance but leaves Biffy and Lee unaffected. The entire room is soon revealed to be a giant elevator which takes the foursome down. Holger meanwhile is attempting to win Greta back via a makeshift knight on a horse routine, Ed however out-do's him via a makeshift carriage. Barrage, Victoria and Blompkins meanwhile are continuing with the inspection, Blompkins confident that he'll have Barrage fired by his croquet game. Victoria points out the sound of a ringing phone prompting another demerit, however Barrage makes Blompkins forget about the demerit via Victoria's Turkey Jerky. Tina and Brad Von Chillstein arrive at the gym to set up the dance, Tina checks the shipment log for the decorations but learns that Barrage canceled them that morning, as Lynch arrives under the guise of a new transfered student to help. Lynch claims to have won a contest sponsored by the Green Apple Splat corporation that has the workers from the factory set up the decorations for the dance. Tina is suspicious since she believes she can recognized Lynch. Meanwhile, the other four arrive in the Brainwashing room and are met by the Drone, Lee and Biffy sneak off to watch the process. The Drone questions the pair on why they haven't been answering their "Transmitters." Camillio explains that he broke his phone during a game of Disgruntled Pidgeons while Brandy explains that she doesn't answer blocked numbers. The drone simply solves the problem by giving Camillio a new phone and removing the block on the number for Brandy. Lee spots the board and notes that it lists the couples for the Dance, with the exception of Kimmie who is instead paired with Holger. Lee explains that Cam has been using Holger's phone since he broke his, frustrated with the fact that he can't beat Camillio up anymore, Biffy bangs his fists on the table the pair are hiding behind and gives away their position, in response the droid attacks them. Meanwhile Holger and Ed are having a contest to decide the affections of Greta, whoever jumps higher over the pole jump bar wins. Unfortunately, the contest ends in a draw with Ed tripping on a rock and Holger painfully landing on the bar. Blompkins sees this and gives Barrage a demerit for unsupervised athletics, but he's easily able to make him forget again via Turkey Jerky. Lee and Biffy are on the defensive against the droid. The droid points out it's CPU memory core when Lee and Biffy get too close to it and thus Biffy makes a plan and asks Lee to distract it. Meanwhile, Tina is making an audio log, noting how Lynch showed up right on time exactly when they needed him and simply can't shake how familiar looking he is. Lynch asks Brad who he's taking to the dance, noting that Tina seems to like him. Brad admits he likes her back but feels that he needs to do better for the dance. Overhearing this, Tina breaks up with Brad in a rage. Lynch however simply uses the call from the droid to make them get back together, noting with enthusiasm that Lee's crush is going to the dance with someone other than him and is sadistically enjoying himself. Meanwhile, Biffy is attempting to use a fire axe to break into the CPU and Lee is holding the droid off via cans of Green Apple Splat. To counter them, the droid takes control of Cam and Brandy and has them fight Lee. Meanwhile, Barrage is attempting to use the Turkey Jerky to simply pass himself but Victoria is able to make Blompkins want to inspect the underground tunnels. Unfortunately since Blompkins is full he doesn't accept anymore of the brainwashing Jerky. Biffy has finally broken through to the CPU and Lee throws in a can of Green Apple Splat shorting out the CPU. Ed and Holger are continuing to try and swoon Greta, having moved on to serenading her with Music. Ed uses a ukelele and a love song he wrote for Greta and while it at first seems to work Holger brings out his triumph card, having acquired the Dudes of Darkness' aid in both writing and playing a love song. Sweeping Greta off her feet and finally accepting his invitation to the dance. Lee and Biffy meanwhile have brought Brandy and Cam up to speed, Cam frustrated that he's been brainwashed again. Lee suggests that they bring Blompkins down there and show him the brainwashing room to expose Barrage but Lynch arrives on scene and is one step ahead, arming and reactivating the Cleaners and leading them on the group as well as sealing off all the entrances and exits. They manage to make it to the entrance in the library, while Biffy holds off the Cleaners. While most of the group are able to safely escape, Biffy is too late to pass through the closing doors. At that moment, Barrage, Victoria and Blompkins arrive as Lee tries to expose Barrage anyway but Cam and Brandy are brainwashed, again, to forget the entire conspiracy, leaving Lee alone with no one to back him up. Blompkins becomes enraged by his behavior and notes that Lee is the bad egg of the school, with Barrage assuring him that Lee would be punished. Blompkins however, thinks otherwise, and expells Lee from school, leaving the episode with 'To Be Continued...'. Characters *Lee Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Brandy Silver *Camillio Martinez *Principal General Barrage *Inspector Blompkins *Veronica Victoria *Lynch Webber *Tina Kwee *Brad Von Chillstein *Holger Holgaart *Greta Von Hoffman *Ed McFeeney *Dudes of Darkness *Chaz Monerainian *Zed Point Conasty Trivia *Despite Biffy and Lee following Cam and Brandy down to Room 113b, Brandy was called down to the room before in Friday Night Bites, and Cam was called down in Welcome to Factory Island. Gallery 1 Titlecard.JPG|Lee arriving to School 2 Lee asking Zed if he's seen Lynch.JPG|Lee asking Zed if he has seen Lynch. 3 You guys seen Lynch.JPG|"You guys seen Lynch?" 4 Holger and Ed.JPG|Holger and Ed 5 Holger and Ed fighting over Greta.JPG|Holger and Ed fighting over Greta. 6 Tonight's the big dance.JPG|"Tonight's the Big Dance!" 7 I'm glad I found you....JPG|"Am I glad I found you..." 8 It's Cancelled!.JPG|"Say goodbye to the dance, IT'S CANCELLED!" 9 You know Lynch right.JPG|"You know Lynch, right?" 10 Finally someone!.JPG|"Finally someone!" 11 Never do that again!.JPG|"Never do that again!" 12 Planning to find out what is in room 113B.JPG|Planning to find out what is in Room 113B. 13 Apple Jerky.JPG|"Apple Jerky?" 14 First demerit, for lying.JPG|First demerit, for lying. 15 Lovebird fight.JPG|Cam and Brandy having a fight. 16 It's a trap!.JPG|"It's a trap!" 17 Under control of the Prank Song.JPG|Under control of the Prank Song. 18 We're going down!.JPG|"We're going down!" 19 Holger wooing Greta.JPG|Holger wooing Greta. 20 Ed also trying to woo Greta.JPG|Ed also trying to woo Greta. 21 Let us make this quick.JPG|"Let us make this quick." 22 Second demerit for the ringing phone.JPG|Second demerit for the ringing phone. 23 Barrage controling Blompkins with the jerky.JPG|Barrage controling Blompkins with the Jerky. 24 Barrage having caught VP.JPG|Barrage having caught VP Victoria. 25 Tina and Brad under control.JPG|Tina and Brad under mindcontrol. 26 Weird.JPG|"Weird..." 27 In the brainwashing room.JPG|In Room 113B. 28 Hello.JPG|"Hello?" 29 Initiate Defense Mode.JPG|"Initiate Defense Mode." 30 Most unsafe.JPG|"Most unsafe!" 32 Dude, this isn't good!.JPG|"Dude, this isn't good!" 33 On it!.JPG|"On it!" 34 There's something really off about the new guy.JPG|"There's something really off about the new guy." 35 The last piece of the puzzle.JPG|"The last piece of the puzzle...." 36 Biffy destroying the machine.JPG|Biffy destroying the machine's brain. 37 Going after Lee.JPG|Going after Lee. 38 Right this way.JPG|"Right this way..." 39 Lee trying to stop Cam and Brandy.JPG|Lee trying to stop Cam and Brandy. 40 Nice Shot buddy!.JPG|"Nice shot buddy!" 41 Out of mind control.JPG|Out of mind control. 42 Holger and the DoD.JPG|Holger and the DoD. 43 Happy couple.JPG|Happy couple. 44 Biffy, NO!.JPG|"Biffy, NO!" 45 What is all the comotion.JPG|"What is going on here?!" 46 Barrage trying to explain everything to the inspector.JPG|Barrage trying to explain everything. 47 Gone for good!.JPG|"Lee Ping is gone for good! Expelled!" 48 To be Continued....JPG|To Be Continued... Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales Category:Series 1 (AUS)